Aquaman: new beginings
by Dead stroke360
Summary: When Aquamans death leaves his son with his dark secret, His son must discover more about his past. (may contain some errors)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Trent walked down the halls of his fathers ship. He was informed by his father that the amazons would plan to steal some of there land, and that he should be ready at anytime. He put on his orange armor and his dark green gloves. Trent sharpened his sword and stared at his reflection as it shined back at him. "There here!" a voice shouted through the halls. Trent ran out and climbed the ladder into the open. Amazon warriors filled the clearing as atlanten warriors clashed with them. A Amazon warrior charged at Trent and swung her blade at his head. He swiftly countered the attack with his own blade. Trent jabbed his foot into the Amazons chest, then he round kicked her in the jaw. He punched her into the face knocking her out. Two Amazon warriors raised there bows and fired at Trent. He rolled out of the way and slashed the bows, then tripped the warriors knocking them over. A atlanten warrior leaped into the machine guns and started firing at the Amazons. Trent saw a dark shape leap onto the large machine gun then grabbed the warrior by the neck and flung him across the floor. Trent recognized the dark, brooding hero, Batman. "Looks like Wonder Woman needed some back up" Trent murmured. Batman rapidly fired at the enemy, taking them down one by one. Trent leaped onto the machine gun and jabbed his blade into it, destroying it. Sparks flew from the weapon as batman tackled Trent. Batman activated his shock gloves, giving powerful blows to Trent's chest and shocking him at the same time. Trent fell to the floor and glared at Batman. Batman's eyes started to glow red. "Your not Batman, your one of his androids that fight for him. Or should I say Bat-droid". Trent quickly moved out of the way as the Bat-droid fired his lasers at him. Trent punched the Bat-droid in the chest, and aimed a blow to his head. The Bat-droid however caught Trent's foot and twisted it. "Ah!" Trent fell onto the floor. The Bat-droid pulled out a tazer gun, a weapon that shots out a rope which wraps around enemies and shocks them viciously. "Get away from my son!" Aquaman tackled the Bat-droid. Aquaman punched the droid in the face then flip kicked him into the air. The Bat-droid hit the ground, and Aquaman jabbed his trident into its back. Sparks flew from its back then it stopped moving. Suddenly another Bat-droid flew down right behind Aquaman. It's chest opened up and three missiles shot out and blasted Aquaman. Aquaman fell onto the floor. The second Bat-droid picked up the tazer gun and fired it at Aquaman. A rope wrapped around Aquaman and shocked him. "Dad no!" Trent rammed into the droid and it flew over the edge. Trent summoned a world pool and watched as the droid got sucked under. "Retreat!" WonderWoman called out. The Amazons left the boat. Trent slashed the ropes off his father and picked him up. "son…." Aquaman looked at his son. "Dad plz no!". Aquaman had bad burns and cuts, but he managed to say his good byes. "Son there is something you should know…. WonderWoman is your mother". Trents eyes widened as his father closed his eyes. Aquaman was dead.


	2. The aftermath

Chapter1 The warriors carried Aquaman's body over to his grave. Tears ran down Mera's cheek as they put Aquaman's body into the grave. Trent felt sadness and anger in his body. Wonder woman's army had killed his father, but at the same time he wondered if his real mother even knew what she had done. He was going to find her no matter the cost. "The amazons will pay for what they have done," Trent murmured. "My son I know your grieving for your father, but vengeance is not the path to follow" Mera stared at Trent. He wanted to shout out the truth, that she was not his mother, but he couldn't do it. Trent turned away and stormed off to his room. "If I'm going to find wonder woman, first place to look would be the watch tower" Trent thought in his head. His father would go there to attend justice league meetings, but he had never been there before. Trent knew his father kept the portal in a room in his palace. He knew it would be guarded, so he would need to find a way to get through the guards. Trent placed his sword and golden shield on his back. Trent walked down the palace until he saw the portal room. He ducked by not being seen by the guards. Trent pulled out his shield and flung it at the guards. The shield bashed into both of the guards faces, knocking them out. Trent quickly grabbed his shield and made his way to the portal room. He put in the coordinates and teleported to the watchtower. Trent looked around. The halls were long and the place seemed empty. Trent searched the halls for any of the justice league members but none where there. He peered into a room and saw a large computer. Trent walked up to the computer and sat down. He pressed the on button and the computer started to beep before saying, "Hello how may I help you". Trent thought for a minute then finally said, "look up Aquman's profile. The computer beeped then said, "Arthur Curry codename Aquaman is the king of Atlantis. He is loyal to his people and his queen, Mera." "LIES," Trent shouted as the computer continued, "Aquaman had a close relationship with fellow justice league member, Diana price codename Wonder Woman" "Yeah no kidding" Suddenly Trent heard footsteps and he got out of the chair. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Superman stood there, his cold gaze on Trent. Trent froze there not knowing what to do.


	3. The Escape

Trent stood there not knowing what to do. Superman, one of the most powerful members of the league, had just caught him. There was no escaping, no excuses to get him out of this problem. "Im waiting for an answer" Superman said harshly. Trent knew he had to run; he had to get to the portal. Trent pulled out his shield and flung it at Superman.

The shield smashed into his face and his head jerked backward and he fell into a wall. The blow distracted Superman, that's when Trent fled out of the room and ran as fast as his foot could carry him. "You cant run forever" Superman raced after him. Trent quickly leaped into the nearest room. Bunkers lined the walls. Trent leaped under the nearest bunker and he shut his mouth. Maybe he could hide from Superman, wrong.

Trent felt a hand tug him out and fling him into a wall. "Im afraid you're coming with me" Superman's eyes glowed red with fury. "I don't think so!" Trent hollered. He flung himself at Superman and got him into a headlock. Superman slammed him into the right wall, and then he turned and slammed him into the other wall. Superman flung him over his shoulder onto the floor.

Trent knew that he had no choice but to battle Superman. Trent punched Superman across the face twice, and then he did three swift round kicks to his face. Superman cracked his fist across Trent's face, sending him flying

Trent smashed into a wall and fell onto his hands and knees. Blood poured from his nose and he had a bruise on his left eye. Again Trent lunged at Superman and give a fury of blows to Superman's face. Superman grabbed hold of Trent's arm and he flew into the air, holding him by his wrist.

"Let me go!" Trent shouted. "No" Superman replied harshly. Trent pulled out his sword and slashed Superman's chest. Superman dropped Trent and he flinched as blood dripped from his wounds. Trent know that magic effected Superman, he was lucky to have prepared for a fight.

Trent quickly grabbed his sword and ran. He located the portal room and typed the coordinates. Suddenly a lazer shot through Trent's arm. Trent fell onto the portal and he gave one last look to Superman before he faded back to his kingdom.


	4. The truth

A flash of light lit up the room then the light disappeared. Trent looked around and he recognized the walls of the kingdom. "Trent! Someone get the medic!" he heard Mera's voice echo against the walls. Trent groaned as Mera gently picked him up and carried him to the medic. The images started to blur, then utter darkness took over him.

Trent's eyes slowly opened as his vision started to come back to him. He looked around and realized he was laying on a bed in the medics room. "Your awake" he heard a voice mummer. "Go fetch Mera" the voice sounded again. The image of a guard formed Trent's vision and he watched the guard leave the room. Trent looked at the medic. She gently rubbed ice on Trent's eyes. Suddenly Mera appeared in the room.

"Trent what happened?" concern filled her eyes. Trent sat up and faced her. "I- I- I wanted to avenge father. I took the portal to the Watchtower and I searched for Wonder Woman's location. I got caught and I had to fight my way out" Trent finished. Mera rubbed her hands down his cheek and looked into his eyes. "That was foolish, and you could have put us all in danger" She looked at him

"I know" Trent sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Trent there's something I need to tell you".

Trent could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. "Trent, im not your real mother". "What?!" his eyes widened in shock, had she known this whole time? "Let me explain. Your father was out at sea one day when he stumbled upon a little baby. The baby could survive underwater which meant he had atlanten blood. That baby was you Trent. Aquaman said that this baby was one of us and asked me to raise it. I said yes, and when I took you in my hands I knew I loved you. Im sorry I didn't tell you"

Trent looked at his mother in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You were all I could ask for in a mom" a tear slid down Trent's face. "I love you Trent" Mera said. "Rest my son, you have had a hard time today". Trent layed on the bed and he drifted into sleep. Memory's of the battle flooded Trent's dream. The android Batman fired the tazer gun and Aquaman's death played out in slow motion. Trent wanted to run and save him but he couldn't. He heard thunder crack into the sky. Trent looked up and the clouds spelled out letters. G-O-T-H-A-M the letters spelled.

Trent woke up from his dream and sat up in the bed. Gotham city is where he needed to look.


	5. Gotham

"Hey watch how you put those crates! I don't want to have to tell the boss on you!" The thug shouted. The boat was heading for Gotham city, the crates were filled with drugs. "Who ordered these again boss?" "Some guy named Scarecrow" he replied. The thug noticed one of his employees standing by the rails looking out to the ocean. "Hey you I don't pay you to slack off Blondie!" the thug put his shoulder on the man. "Don't touch me!" the man turned around and punched the thug across the deck.

Trent threw off his coat and got into a fighting stance. Two thugs surrounded him. Trent punched one in the face, and then kicked the other one away. Suddenly all thugs crowded him, punching and kicking him. Trent fell to the floor and lay there. "Come on lets throw his body over board!" a thug called. Suddenly a giant wave of water splashed onto them

The wave set the thugs flying over the rails and into the ocean helpless. Trent got behind the wheel and continued down the path to Gotham.

He docked the boat and climbed off it. He was in Gotham city. Trent walked down the street to Gotham looking for some source. His gazed rested on a little magic shop across the street. Trent had heard of a magician named Zattanna who was a close friend to Batman. He walked into the shop. A little bell rang as he opened the front door. "Hello how may I help you?" a beautiful woman with black hair stood behind the counter. "Yes, im looking for the one called Zattanna" Trent replied. "That would be me, how can I help you?" she looked at him. "I heard your friends with Batman and I need to find him. Could you possibly tell me where to find him?" Zattanna walked over to the windows and shut the curtains. She walked up to Trent and ran her hand down his muscular chest. "You are a handsome one, but what's in it for me?" she looked into his eyes.

"Well what do you want?"

"A kiss"

Trent pressed his lips against hers and they shared a kiss. They broke off and looked into each other's eyes. "So a deal is a deal, where is Batman?" Trent looked at her. Suddenly three silver balls rolled into the room and smoke filled the room. A hand grabbed Trent's shoulder and flung him out the window. "Looking for me?" Batman stood in front of him. Batman picked him up by his shirt collar and looked into his eyes with a dark stare. "I-I-I" Trent was at a lose of words. Finally Trent spoke clear, "I need to find Wonder Woman". Batman suddenly recognized Trent. His androids had scanners and Batman remembered seeing his face on the tapes. "You're here for revenge!" Batman snarled and threw Trent into the wall. "Don't hurt him!" Zattanna hollered. Batman stuffed three smoke pellets onto her face knocking her out. "Im sorry Zattanna, but this one is mine" Batman cracked his knuckles. Trent pulled out his sword and prepared himself for Fierce battle


	6. Batman vs Trent

Trent ran at Batman and swung his blade at him. Batman quickly deflected the strike and popped his fist across Trent's chin. Trent fired two punches at Batman. The first punch hit his chest, while the second went across his face. Batman rammed Trent into the wall, punched him across the face twice, then finished off with a swift kick to his shoulder knocking him to the floor. Batman slammed his foot down on Trent's spine. Trent let out a low yelp of agony. Trent got to his feet and shoved Batman into the wall.

Batman placed his brace knuckles on his hands and ran after Trent. Trent grabbed his sword and slashed Batman's shoulder. Trent spin kicked Batman in the face, and then finished off with a swift lung kick to his chest. Batman flew into the wall and hit the ground. Trent let out a battle cry and raised his sword above Batman's head.

Batman quickly punched Trent in the chest and kicked him away. Batman pounded his brace knuckles into Trent's chest rapidly. Trent screeched in bitter pain and pressed his hand hard against Batman's face shoving him off. Batman threw a smoke pellet to the floor and disappeared. Once the smoke cleared Trent followed the dirt footprints, which led him to the top of a building. "Where did" Suddenly a explosion went off under his feet and Trent went flying into the air. A grappling hook rope wrapped around him and a voice boomed, "Get down here!" Batman slammed Trent back onto the floor. Trent tugged off the ropes and quickly punched Batman to the ground. Bruises lined his chest and blood oozed from his shoulder and nose. His whole body was sore and he did not know how much longer he could mange.

Batman turned on his shock gloves and got Trent into a headlock. Shocks entered Trent's body and he let out a scream of agony. Trent weakly fell to the floor. Batman formed a knife hand and slammed it on the pressure point on the neck. Trent blacked out. Batman stood over his body and pulled out his earpiece from his utility belt. "Kevin get down here, I need your help"


	7. The Bat Cave

Trent woke up. He was tied down to a wooden chair. He struggled to break loose but the metal chain holding him was surprisingly hard to break off. "Well your finally awake" A man teen about his age stood before him. He wore armor similar to Batman's. "Who are you?" Trent looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Haven't you figured it out? Im Kevin Wayne son of Batman and Wonder woman" he replied with a stern look.

My brother?! Trent eyes widened in shock. How many more siblings do I have? He thought. "Now excuse me I have business to attend to" Kevin walked off. Two Bat-droids approached Kevin and they gathered together. Trent could make out what they were saying. "I want you two to patrol Metropolis, I heard Gang activity has gone up" Kevin said to them. They nodded and walked off. Kevin faced Trent with a grin on his face. "Well I will be right back so hang in there. Get it?" Kevin laughed as he walked off into the darkness. Trent realized he was in the Bat Cave.

Trent gave another tug at the rope. He felt his sweat loosening the ropes. Trent managed to pull out his right arm. He tugged the Metal chain off the back of his chair. He got out of the chair and flung the chain over his shoulder, it might come to use to him later. Trent walked down the path and saw the Bat-Computer staring down at him. Trent peered over the edge and saw a river and on the other side was the Batmobile. An elevator caught his gaze. He threw the chain over the edge and watched it drop into the river. He slid down the chain and landed on the ground. Trent started to approach the elevator when suddenly a dark shadow walked out of the shadows.

The figure was a Bat-droid, an older and rusty prototype. Pieces of the Bat-droids were missing along its chest, legs, arms, and half of his jaw. Trent could see the endoskeleton of the Bat-droid from inside of its body. The Bat-droid scanned Trent and waited for the facial system to bring up a match. Trent hadn't realized that the busted up Bat-droids systems were also broken a bit. The match came up: Aquaman.

The Bat- Droid picked up a metal head and pointed at Trent. He then pointed back at the head and ripped it into two pieces. Trent got into a stance as five more advanced Bat-Droids appeared. Two Bat-Droids ran at Trent. Trent swiftly punched the first one in the face then kicked the second one in the throat. The two Bat-Droids fell onto the ground. Two more came running at Trent. Trent cracked his fist across the next one's neck flipping it over to the floor, then he grabbed the Other Bat-Droid and jabbed his fist through its chest Brutally killing it. The final Bat-Droid fired two missiles at Trent. Trent leaped over the first one then quickly slid under the second.

He grasped the Bat-Droids neck and ripped its head off its body. The rusty Bat-Droid glared at Trent. Trent smirked, "Who's next?"


	8. Trent vs Kevin

"I am!" a voice boomed behind Trent. Trent turned his head and he saw Kevin flying at him. Kevin's feet jabbed into his chest knocking him to the floor. Kevin rolled over and leaped on to his feet. Trent got to his feet and glared at Kevin. Kevin smirked and pulled out his bow-staff. He flipped the staff in his hands and smirked at Trent. "That isn't far is it?" Kevin reached behind him and flung a sword to Trent. Trent looked at his reflection in the blade and smirked.

Kevin ran at Trent and swung his staff at his head, but Trent swiftly countered the attack. Trent went for an upward slash, only to have it be blocked by Kevin's staff. Trent swung his blade and clashed it against Kevin's staff. Kevin shoved him backwards and clanked his staff across Trent's head. The blow sent Trent to the floor and blood dripped from the side of his head. Kevin raised his staff and leaped in the air. Trent rolled out of the as Kevin slammed his staff into the floor. Trent ran at him, Flipped over, and ripped his blade across. Kevin's shoulder. Trent rammed into Kevin sending him to the floor. Kevin flung three smoke pellets at Trent. Trent moved side-to-side deflecting the first two pellets, but the last pellet collide with his blade and smoke burst into his face. Kevin quickly lunged kicked him to the ground and punched Trent in the face twice.

Trent slammed his face into Kevin's and shook him off. Trent swung his fist at Kevin, but he quickly grabbed Trent's arm, slammed his elbow down on it hard, then finished off with a swift kick to Trent's face. Trent rolled onto the ground but quickly got to his feet. Trent grasped his hands on Kevin's leg and flung him into the air. The impact sent Kevin flying high in the air. Soon the shadows on the ceiling sucked Kevin in and Trent could no longer see him. Trent started to walk off, but an explosion went off under his feet sending him flying into the air. A grappling hook wrapped around his arm and pulled him into the darkness of the ceiling.

Trent grabbed onto a rock that hung from the ceiling and he looked over at Kevin who was also hanging on for life. "Don't look down" Kevin smirked. Suddenly a Batarang sliced through the rock holding Trent and he went flying from the ceiling, heading for the ground at the bottom. Kevin leaped on top of him and pounded his fists into Trent's face in midair. Trent rolled him around so he was on top, and then grasped his hands around Kevin's throat crushing it.

They both hit the ground with a thud. Blood poured him Kevin's nose, shoulder, ear. Kevin also had a bruise on his leg. Blood whaled from the side of Trent's head. Blood also dripped from his nose and he had a few bruises on his back. Trent raised his face and glared down at Kevin, who was struggling to gain breath. "No! Stop! Don't kill each other!" a woman's voiced called out. Trent turned his head and faced his mother, WonderWoman

Thanks for reading! Btw Kevin is a oc my friend war22360 made so he is letting me us him in my story. Hope you guys enjoy and this story is almost complete.


	9. Meeting face to face

"So we finally meet" Trent glared at her. He charged at her and swung his fist at her face. Diana quickly grabbed his fist and kicked him to the floor. "Trent stop! Let me explain." Trent burning gazed met hers. "You don't deserve to talk! You abandoned me! Killed my father! So why should I listen to you!" Trent shouted in rage. "Trent please I never meant for this. Let me tell you the truth my son" Diana reached her arm out for him but Trent slapped it away. "Don't touch me," Trent hissed. "Trent I know you have a grudge, but like it our not you're going to know the truth"

Diana took a deep breath and began speaking. "It started when I met your father. We were close friends and teammates. Your father was a brave, skilled, wise warrior. There was just something about him that made me love him. We fell in love and I became pregnant with you. When my mother found out she insisted that you live with the amazons. Your father disagreed with this choice. Soon a war broke out between the amazons and your father's army. The amazons ended up winning, but I couldn't raise you. I had to choose what was right for you, so I gave you up to your father. When I found out he had found someone else I was heartbroken. Bruce helped me through my depression and soon we ended up falling in love. I never meant to hurt you, and I never intended to kill your father. Trent please forgive me." Trent stood there in shock at everything he had just heard. His hand turned into a fist. "That doesn't fix anything! Aquaman is still dead! I wont forgive a murder!" A wave of tears streamed down Diana's face. She got onto her knees and hers tears bounced onto the floor. "Trent im sorry I never told you the truth! Im sorry I cant bring your father back from the dead. This is my fault. I deserve to suffer."

Trent narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Trent met his mother's gaze. "Kill me Trent. I caused enough damage as if. I don't deserve to live." Trent picked up his sword from the floor. He put his sword across his shoulder getting ready to finish her off. Diana closed her eyes. Trent's glared suddenly turned into a look of sympathy. He dropped the sword onto the ground. Diana opened her eyes and stared at the sword. "Why didn't you kill me?" she looked at him. "We all make mistakes, and its better to resolve them then to end up dieing with them"

Trent pulled Diana to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. Diana hugged Trent and smiled warmly. Mother and Son had been reunited. Kevin looked up and saw Trent with WonderWoman. Kevin pressed a button on his earpiece then spoke into it. "I need an army of androids stat!"

Soon an army of Bat-Droids appeared. Trent and Diana broke off their hug and came face to face with the army. They both got into a fighting stance. This time they would be facing an army of intelligent robotic life forms.


	10. Final battle

"Go Diana this is my fight" Trent murmured. "Im not going to loose my son already" she replied. A Bat-Droid scanned them. "Two targets inbound attack!" the droid beeped. Diana charged at the army on the left while Trent charge at the right. Four Bar-Droids surrounded Trent. Trent punched the first one across the face, and then kicked the second one in the jaw. A Bat-Droid grabbed Trent's arms and held him back. Two Bat-droids began to pound their fist into Trent's chest. Trent shoved the droid off and rammed the two droids to the floor. Trent flipped over and grasped his hands around his sword. Trent ran into the army and slashed at incoming Bat-Droids. Four missiles blasted Trent in the face, chest, and shoulders. Trent flew backwards. A Bat-Droid tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face three times. Trent wrapped his hands around its neck and flung it off. A Bat-Droid kicked Trent in the back while another one punched him in the face. Another Bat-Droid got Trent in a headlock. Trent viciously shook at the Bat-Droids that had gripped at him. A laser fired through Trent's arm. Trent gave one more powerful shake and the Bat-Droids fell off him. Two hands grasped around his throat and shocks entered Trent's body. Trent screeched in agony and fell to the floor. The Bat-Droid slammed his foot down on Trent's spine. Trent grabbed his sword and cut off the Bat-Droids foot and kicked the second one away. "Get Bruce! Shut them off" Diana hollered. Trent looked and saw the Bat-Droids holding her back as other Bat-droids were beating her. "The bat computer! Contact Bruce!"

Trent ran to the large computer and searched through it. Trent found the contacts list and searched through it. Bruce Wayne showed up. Trent pressed the call bottom and it started to buzz.

Bruce Wayne walked out of the room. He had just finished a board meeting and was on his way back to Wayne Manor. Suddenly his phone rang. He flipped it open and spoke into it, "Hello?" "Shut them off!" Trent shouted. The voice was familiar to Bruce. "You shouldn't have tried to escape. My Bat-droids are doing their job." Suddenly Diana's scream echoed through the phone. Diana is in trouble! Bruce thought. He pulled out a small square switch from his pocket and pressed the red button. All around them the Droids shut down. Trent ran up to his mother and helped her to her feet. "Its over."

Kevin stared at his mother. "You know him?" he asked. "Kevin this is my other son Trent. He was born before me and your father were in love." Kevin stared at her in shock. "Does father know?" Diana nodded. Kevin looked at Trent. "Well hello half-brother" Kevin put out his hand to Trent. Trent shook it and replied, "Hello Kevin."

Bruce had returned to the Manor. He ran down the steps and froze when he saw Kevin, Diana, and Trent unharmed. He hugged Diana, "Im sorry the Bat-Droids weren't suppose to attack you." Bruce turned his gaze to Trent. "Have you told him Diana?" She nodded

Trent looked at them. "I came here looking for revenge and instead I got the truth, and im glad I know now."

Diana hugged Trent again. "I better go now. Mera must be worried sick about me." Diana had sadness in her eyes. "But I don't want to give you up already" she said sadly. "And you wont, I know now that there is a new path above the oceans for me to follow. I will stay in Gotham but I must resolve with my Father's people."

Diana looked at him. "Then im coming with you. Its about time that we make peace with each other." Trent smiled. "Then lets go."


	11. Epilouge

Mera sat on her throne. She had sent all of her soldiers to find Trent but he hadn't been found. She heard footsteps. "Have you found my son?" Mera called out guessing it was the patrol she had sent out. "Even better" the voice replied. Mera whipped her head around and she saw Trent. Trent ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Oh Trent where have you been?!" she exclaimed. "Im sorry. I had a dream and I had to follow it." She looked at him. "Could you say it was destiny calling?" Trent nodded. "There is something I need to show you." Mera looked at him then followed him into the ocean.

Trent and her swam deep into the ocean. Suddenly Trent swam out of the water and walked onto a sandy beach. Diana Prince stood there on the beach with amazons behind her. "What's happing Trent?" she narrowed her eyes. "Diana has something to say to you" he replied.

Diana approached her. "For long your people and mine have been at war. But today I realize that war doesn't fix anything. I want to end the bloody battles. I want to make peace" Diana held out her hand. Mera looked shocked and as if she didn't know what to do. Finally she shook Diana's hand and smiled. "Let the peace live on."

The amazons cheered for the newly peace. "There is something I need to talk to you about Mera" Trent looked at her. Mera sighed, "I knew one day this would happen. You wish to live on earth-dweller's land." Trent slowly nodded. "Very well, but promise you wont forget us" she stroked his cheek. "I could never forget the ones who raised me" Trent hugged Mera. Peace had been made and Trent was about to discover a new path.

Trent leaped out of the water. The dark Gotham skies shined in the moonlight. "Catch" a batarang came flying at Trent. Trent caught it between his fingers. Batman walked out of the shadows and smirked, "Welcome to Gotham."

THE END 


End file.
